Arya's Reign
by Live.Fight.Love
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first Fiction story! It's about two wolves from high rank packs who fell in love at first sight. As they travel away from the plague infested valley. Mature Lux is expecting her first litter of pups with Rune, Enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Helpful criticism would be nice :) I type these on my iPad so have fun!
1. Past reflections & present issues

One cold winter night of December, two Wolves travel through the snow in search for shelter from this frosty night. A large dire wolf swished under the moon light as it revealed his light brown fur and red hair about mid short, as he dashes one long strand had a few hawk feathers swished in the air as he ran ahead. But he was never far from his Expecting mate. The silver dire/Gray wolf mixed, slowly made her way though the snow. she walked slowly so she doesn't over stress her and her pups. She felt tired but cautious because of her unknown surroundings. "Rune, I need to stop for a minute" Suddenly he turned around to check on Lux. The snow fell gently around them and the evergreen trees of the Northern Forest.

"Lux I'm going to get you and our pups safe..." He said in a positive and reassuring tone. After a few moments of rest they continued on their way in search for a new home even if it's temporary Rune knew that lux is going to be due soon. Not long after they continued on Rune found a small opening underneath a large tree stump. The roots looked strong as they dug tightly into the earth claiming this spot. He acted quickly and dug a large space out under the large tree. Just enough for him and her. Time flew quickly as Lux kept warm by digging a hole in the snow. Once Rune was finished he walked over to her, "Lux, it's finished. Come inside" he nudged her slightly and helped her inside the new den. Once inside she made a comfortable space and placed her head down, "you did a great job, I'm impressed" she smiled lightly and dozed off the moment she closed her eyes. The male smiled at her, he stayed awake keeping watch. "Rest well my dear"; he whispered as he sat at the entrance, watching the moon night pass over into dawn. Once dawn hit the male had already gone hunting close by.

(Yawning deeply) "where did Rune go?" Lux questioned as she slowly rose up and was sensing someone near but it was Rune as he slid inside the den holding three fat heirs for Lux."I caught you some breakfast, eat up." Rune set down his pray In front of Lux, Lux stared at his long strand of hair where the hawk feathers hung, showing his high rank from his pack. The direwolves of the Northern pack were called Spirit Runners. It was believed that a wolf With the bloodline of ancient pack leaders have a spiritual connection to the souls of the past, The feathers indicate the spirit hawk entrusted gift to speak with the past that must be earned and accepted. Rune was the next in line for his mother's pack, but sadly a pledge took his father's sanity and many others until there was only Rune and his adviser Luna, who sacrificed herself the moment she knew she had the illness to save the prince She jumped off a cliff ordering Rune to find another territory. There was no one else...But things took a turn for the worst as Lux pack as well; the Nightshades whose territory was full of dark dire wolves and gray wolves. Some had the ability to controls darkness, lost souls, all together. But the Royal rank had control of the lighter uses of darkness.

Rune was heading to the nearest pack to warn of the illness, but instead of finding a pack, he found a lost soul in the castle of light. The moment their eyes met they never looked away since. So they bound to a fresh start starting a new chapter in their lives. Peace & war all the same is what these two wolves want for their newly formed pack. "How is your belly lux…? You seem almost planted to that spot." Rune questioned. "I'm just fine, relaxation is most needed in our situation. And our new den is just perfect my sweet-." Lux response was cut off abruptly with a howl in the distance. Rune shot up standing in a defense position. "Go and see what's going on rune, I'll be fine that sounds like someone could use help" Lux said with a serious stare. Rune seen the concern but determined expression. He nodded and quickly climbed out then dashed in the direction of the distress call hoping his mate will be safe in this region alone. No telling what kind of situation he's involving him self into, the distress howl sounded off again but this time Rune chimed in as he let out a howl in response.

Deep in the northern forest a white scarred wolf stood its ground against its large foe, the black bear. As jaws snap at one another, the white wolf never gave up its fight all because it was not only defending himself, but the Bears main goal. A golden wolf pup that was trembling in the distance. ordered not to move. The fight felt like forever until the bear tossed the wolf into the ground roaring loudly. Rune ran as fast as possible to the commotion, the stranger wolf tried howling for help once more but found no energy as the bear tried looking for the pup. Never losing hope the wolf got up and found his balance once more. "You'll never find him...(breathing heavily) not while I'm still standing" the white wolf said with pride. "All of that can easily be changed!" The bear shouted while lunging at him once more.

just then Rune shot out of the bushes and managed to knock the bear to the ground with force, he rushed over to the white wolf and nudge him to stand. "I see you're in need of some assistance, how may I help?" The white wolf took a deep breath and shoved Rune slightly as the bear tried to strike. "No offense but I doubt this is the time and place for a conversation" the white wolf added as he circled the bear with the large dire wolf "good point, I'll take behind as you distract" The white wolf nodded as the snow fell slightly the dire wolf went into the trees as the bear had his focus on his foe. That's when he noticed the trembling pup. Within that moment something snapped within Rune as he raged on the inside. "Hey!" Rune yelled as the bear looked up the white wolf jumped and sank his fangs deep into the gruff of the bear as it roared.

Runes eyes began to glow slightly as he pressed his hind legs against the tree as he pushed off he went straight for the neck as the bear swung sideways, giving him perfect access to his wind pipe as it was being crushed by the powerful jaws of the mighty Dire wolf. Seeing the opportunity the white wolf let go and ran to the pup, snatching it up In a split second Before the bear fell to the ground. Rune let go once the body stopped moving, "well, that's that" he said while licking his chops. "Wow mister! That was so awesome! How are you so strong? What's your name? Where are you from? Can you make me strong like you? Can yo-" the pups mouth was smacked with the White wolf's tail, "that's enough Nero, he saved our lives. That's plenty" the pup smiled and sat down "yeah your right, I'm Nero and this is my Big brother Matrix!" Rune smiled at the eager pup "pleased to meet you Nero and Matrix, I'm Rune. Do you both live close by? I'll escort you then return to my underground den to my mate and pups" it began to rain out of nowhere ."did you say underground Den?" The Pup added then all at once they all gasped with the same horrifying idea.

"oh no, LUX!" Rune shouted as the rain poured down a rune dashed in the direction of the den, knowing the distance was far but he hoped to reach her in time, they all began running to help lux before it's too late.

End of Chapter one


	2. Old friends & inpatient arrivals

The two adult wolves Rune and Matrix dashed through the Northern Forest as the youngest Nero followed as the rain fell harshly. "I can't pick up her scent, I know I came from this direction" Rune mumbled under his breath while his Mind is racing a Mile a minute as he and his two friends Nero and Matrix try to locate Lux before the underground den floods. "If the walls of the den get too soft it will be impossible for Lux to get out..." Rune mumbled under his breath once more before furiously sniffing at the ground. Nero walked up and nudged Rune, "we will find her don't worry rune, it's hard to focus on the scent if your mind is buzzing like that." Nero said in a reassuring tone. The pup did have a point and Rune smiled and took a deep breath to calm down before they all headed further inside the forest in search for a scent to lead their way.

Lux slowly awoke to the wet feeling of her fur, and mud flowed into the den from the storm. She tried to dig her self out but every single attempt ended more worse then the other as the den began to cave in. As she began to panic she suddenly got an alarming pain in her stomach. She slowly rose from her position once more only to feel the pain increase by the second as she began to scream for help she kept on digging her way into nowhere. The den got more and more muddier as she got more and more weaker until she tried to use her magic for the first time in months, she called upon her brother of darkness as the den grew black she blacked out from exhaustion. "Hey!" A voice echoed "Hey! Wha- Lady Lux?!" The mysterious voice echoed on and on along with the sound of mud between paws slashing. "oh no she's...it's now or never" the last sentence faded into nothing as Lux slipped away deeper and deeper into the darkness. Feeling a sharp pain strike her gruff she barely gained control of her own surroundings what feels like her motionless body was being dragged on forever across deep mud and snow.

"There it is!" Shouted Rune. He slid his body to a halt stopping at the deformed entry. Digging furiously "no..I'm too late...Lux! Can you hear me?! LUX?!" Rune screamed at the filled in den. Sobbing uncontrollably as a white paw rested on his shoulder in remorse, "hey Rune, Check this Out!" The pup shouted as he went around the den. "Not now Nero" Matrix snapped harshly, "no you don't understand, LOOK," the two wolves got up and walked around the tree to discover that the other side has been dug out. And whatever dug it out made a trail for them to follow "drag marks?" Matrix questioned "someone must've have pulled out Lux by the looks of it, come on lets go!" Rune shouted as he ran after the trail, "Your beginning to think like a true wolf" Matrix said proudly "truly?" Nero's eyes gleamed. The rain continued for what seemed like hours. "Rune, we can't continue on like this. We need shelter and rest. Why don't you come stay with us until the rain stops?" Matrix suggested calmly while carrying the young worn out pup. Rune took a second But has decided it was probably best to continue in the morning "Lead the way..." Rune said in a low voice his mind races about his mate every second will he find her? He questioned himself as if he was never good enough. He slowly walked behind Matrix to the den and once they arrived the white wolf set his brother down on a pile of moss and leaves. "I'll take first watch, why don't you get some rest. Calm your mind" Matrix suggested. Rune rested his head didn't even bother responding. Soon enough he fell asleep to the sensational sound of the rain. Allowing himself to rest after a full day of rotten luck.

"Hey", a calm voice echoed. Lux's ear twitches. The voice was familiar in a strange way. Suddenly she felt a slight pressure on her belly then she jolted out of her unconscious. (Yelp!) she adjusted her vision seeing two Canadian Lynx's standing next to her. She almost shot up in a defense position, until her belly pain got worse and worse. Forcing her to lay down. "Calm down lady Lux. Everything will be fine" the male Lynx said in a soothing tone. "Back the hell away from me! How do you know who I am?!" He backed away in respect, with his head low. "Lux, please calm down. Your in a safe place this our den. Don't you remember me?" The female approached slowly. It has taken lux a minute to recognize who it was. But the moment she did, her face lit up. She was stunned to see that it was her best friend, "wha- I-is that you Kendra? Oh my god it is, it's been years! And this is your mate Rubin correct?" Kendra smiled, "yes it is, I wasn't too surprised you didn't recognize him you've both have met a few times and After all, you were the one who granted our blessing of marriage" Kendra said with a slight giggle. "I'm glad you both made it out safe, I never received word of your safe transportation" lux said with a sad expression (Ahem) Rubin made a slight impression as if he wanted to say something. "You have your rights you may speak freely, this is your den after all " Rubin smiled, "it's still respectful Lady Lux, your still my queen no matter where you Reign. Well, when we were outcasted by your father, and you helped us escape...the guide was on your fathers orders and tried to dispose of us. And well I had no choice but to fight and run because of the circumstances."

"Hmm, I see. I'm glad you have such a strong mate Kendra." suddenly lux remembered "you were expecting at the time, did they make it..?" Kendra looked at her mate and nodded. "Yes, we had two sons. Hunter and arrow" lux sighed in relief, as her belly spiked up once more. "Back to the matter at hand, we can't postpone this any longer, these pups of yours need to get out. I've prepared the den while you were resting." Kendra stood up and dragged several large leaves & placed them behind lux & turned to Rubin "you'll wait outside while we deal with this, no one may enter not even the boys." Rubin got up and went outside as the sun rose up just barely outlining the mountains edges, not one rain drop fell, the melted snow squished between his paws as he sat down. "But what about Rune, he's not here...how will he find me?" Lux questioned worriedly. "You need to be calm, each leaf will be placed outside once we are finished with them, so if the father catches the scent no doubt he'll find us. Now lay down and breath deeply and push when I say so." Lux followed the given instructions from Kendra. Picturing the face of her mate. As the pain got worse she managed to steady her breathing. " there you go. See nice and calm okay lux I hope your ready because Here we go lux, now take a deep breath. as hard as you can, push!" Lux screamed in pain so loud it had made Rubin cringe and startled some birds in nearby trees. "Phew it's going to be a long day" Rubin saw his two sons returning home with some pray. "Father! Did you hear that scream?" Hunter questioned "yes son, but right now your mother & the den is occupied so neither of us is allowed inside. And I'm standing guard" "what for?" Arrow questioned as he sat on the other side of the entrance, "Our queen is having her pups in our den" lux's screams filled the air once more. "On that note, I'm going to go hunt" hunter said as he turned. "No you are not. Your going to spread these leaves around the dens perimeter, so that our future king can meet his beautiful family." Kendra added as the dragged out massive leaves. Arrow, help your brother. "Yes mam" as they divided up the leaves and sent out in separate directions.

End of chapter two


End file.
